The Future That Was Pure Destiny
by turk30
Summary: Callie and Brandon were always meant for each other. Now years later somethings will get in their way of having a future and others will be a miracle waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Italicized means someone's inner thoughts.

**Set in 2017:**

Callie's POV:

_After everything that Jude and I have been through, we were lucky to find this house. Stef and Lena have treated us as their own and for once I can think of myself. Jude and I were going to be adopted but Brandon and I fell in love. We told everyone and became engaged. Jude went through with the adoption; I really wanted him to and I was so happy for him. Brandon and I were set to marry on May 18__th__ 2017\. I was so happy to walk down the aisle as Mrs. and Mr. Brandon Foster. With Jesus and Emma engaged as well as Matt and Mariana our wedding was filled. I asked Jude to walk me down the aisle. By midnight, Brandon and I were happily riding off to our honeymoon. _

Once the honeymoon was over, Callie and Brandon returned to a happy family and a beautiful 9 bedrooms, 12-bathroom house on the beach.

Callie's POV:

_Our lives were going great and we were content. Until one phone call changed our lives. _

I was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Brandon can you hand me my phone" I ask him. He does what I want and I answer…

"Hello" I say

"Callie, this is Bill the social worker. I have a boy who needs a home and who you might want to meet." Bill says

"Ok, come over so we can talk" I say

"Ok, perfect" he says.

I hang up and tell Brandon everything and soon enough the doorbell rings. We open the door to see Bill and a young boy around 4 hiding behind Bill's leg.

"Callie, Brandon, this is Casper. He is your half-brother." Staring up at bill are two very shocked faces. Callie is the first one to get enough courage to speak.

"What are you talking about?" Callie questions in utter confusion.

"He shares the same father as you." Bill says to a dumbstruck Brandon and me.

I look down at the very shy 4 year old stuck to Bill's pants. He peeks his head out once in a while to glance at us before going back to hiding his face. I kneel down so I can be eye-level with him.

"Hi there Casper, I'm Callie and that is Brandon. Welcome, would you like to sit down or something to eat?" I ask

He looks at me in pure fear and in a soft, shy voice he says… "PB and jelly please." I smile and offer my hand to him and after reaffirmation from bill he grabs my hand.

_In the kitchen, I place him in a chair and make him the sandwich. He scarves it down like I used to do when I was younger. _

I smile up at him and wait for Brandon to finish up with Bill. When Brandon came back we showed Casper the house. As the shy four year old walked up the stairs, I pointed out the different rooms. When we got to the room that would be his, we stopped and Casper looked up at me. I nodded and he entered. He just stood there shocked. I knelt down to be eye level with him… "It's ok, this is your room." He looked at me with fear in his eyes and shook his head no and started to panic. I saw the panic and said "Tonight you can sleep with us if that would make you feel better." He shook his head yes and ran directly to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize it has been awhile since I last wrote but I have been going through a tough time. I have recently discovered that my cousin is really sick with ALS-Lou Gehrigs disease-and we do not know how much time he has left. My family is focusing on him so again I am sorry. **

**Callie's POV:**

That night Brandon and I lay in bed looking at each other. Lying in between us is the precious four year old that I just found out was my half-brother. We sat there having a silent conversation when Casper started to whimper and thrash. Seeing this play out was not an option for me, so I began to shake him until he jolted awake.

When he finally woke up, he was shaking and crying. I just wrapped him up in my arms and let him cry.

I had to steady his breathing before he had a panic attack. Taking his hand and putting it to my chest, I showed him my breathing so he could copy it. Brandon went to get him water and a cool rag. Once Brandon came back we calmed him down long enough to talk to him.

"Honey, I know you are scared and it is ok for you to feel like that but we want to help you. You are safe in this home and always will be."

Casper just nodded his head and his eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep, we are not going anywhere."

Once Casper was asleep, Brandon and I looked at each other and we knew we could not let Casper go back to my dad or the system. He was ours. And with that all three of us fell into a deep sleep in our bed.

So I realized I never gave the ages of the family members. So here they are…

Stef, Lena, and Mike are all in their 50's

Brandon is 25-born February 16th 1996

Callie is 25-born on June 25th 1996

Callie and Brandon were married on May 18th 2019

Casper is 4-born on February 13th 2017

Mariana, Jesus and Emma are all 24.

Mariana and Jesus are born on September 4th 1997

Emma is born on April 27th 1997

Matt is 25-born on August 2nd 1996

Jesus and Emma married on January 14th 2020

Mariana and Matt's wedding will be on July 8th 2021

Jude is 21-born on October 18th 2000

Connor is 21-born on September 23rd 2000

More characters will come in later on. If you have name suggestions, I would love to hear from you guys.

thank you for your review and I realized that I wrote the year wrong it is set in February of 2021 so now the ages are correct.


End file.
